Come back to me
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Mientras la guerra toma lugar, Mitsuki se oculta y ruega por el bienestar de sus amantes.


Boruto no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias: Posible Ooc, basado en Headcanons.**

 **Basado en el futuro del manga de Boruto.**

* * *

Miraba el bosque; las frondosas y tupidas copas, hojas verdes danzantes y silbadoras debido a la suave brisa. El cielo oscuro, al horizonte se veía una fina línea de color naranja, el amanecer apareciendo tímidamente. Los pájaros cantando poco a poco, apenas despertando y el resto de los animales aún entregados al sueño.

Más allá del bosque, más allá del campo, más allá de las montañas, estaba Konoha. Mitsuki recordaba con la enorme metrópoli, las calles llenas de gente, los puestos a reventar. Recordaba las azoteas donde corría en compañía de sus amigos, recordaba las majestuosas cabezas de los Hokages.

Recordaba con nostalgia a su sensei Konohamaru, a sus compañeros de clase. A su hogar, a la academia. Cada recuerdo se veía distante y dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca, y un par de veces sus ojos se veían llenos de lágrimas.

Más allá del horizonte, Konoha estaba destruida. Las caras de los Hokages se redujeron a nada, los edificios destrozados, las personas huyeron. El lugar de su infancia no era nada a como lo recordaba y eso lo destrozaba. Más allá del horizonte se encontraba la guerra, una cruel y sanguinaria guerra. Miles de vidas, tanto de ninjas como de civiles. Miles de hogares destruidos, miles de peleas, miles de pérdidas.

Miró sobre su hombro. Sarada acomodaba su porta kunais, mientras que Boruto ajustaba su espada. Sus largas capas ocultando los símbolos en sus clanes que portaban en la espalda. Dentro de sus bolsos cargaban suministros médicos, así como shurikens y pergaminos. Las bandas de Konoha en sus frentes, portándolas con orgullo.

Estaba preocupado, no se molestaba en esconderlo e incluso se los comentó, pero ya lo habían decidido; se irían a la guerra. Se irían a defender a Konoha y ayudar a sus seres amados, Mitsuki quería decir que los comprendía, pero sinceramente se preocupaba por ellos dos. Regresó la mirada al horizonte.

Sus amantes se irían para proteger lo poco que quedaba de Konoha, a ayudar a sus camaradas, a defender el mundo entero si era necesario. Se iban dejándolo atrás y con una promesa de regreso, pero Mitsuki no la podía tomar, porque nadie le aseguraba que ellos volverían. No era desconfianza, era realista; la guerra era incomprensible y volátil, así como podían ganarla podían perderla.

Una frágil promesa podía ser destrozada por los años, por las heridas, por las vitorias y derrotas, por el miedo. La hermosa vista frente a sus ojos se vio borrosa por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos, tal como la noche anterior lloraba por temor a no verles jamás. Perder lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Tomaron su mano derecha y besaron sus nudillos; los gruesos y desgastados guantes de Sarada contrastaban con sus suaves labios. Una mano grande acarició los cabellos rebeldes de Mitsuki y besaron su sien. La noche anterior durmieron juntos, la última vez que lo harían. El calor que le otorgaban los cuerpos ajenos lo llevó al borde.

–Iré. Soy de gran ayuda, no necesito estar en el campo, puedo estar con los médicos, en la barricada, de escolta, de–.

Un golpe con la punta de los dedos en la frente lo calló, Sarada frente suyo le sonreía y acarició la frente de Mitsuki. Boruto se colocó al lado de la mujer; los rasgos infantiles les habían abandonado años atrás, pasando a curtirse en un hombre de facciones duras y una mujer hermosa. Erguidos con fuerza e imponentes, contrario a la figura temblorosa y llorosa de Mitsuki.

–Debes quedarte, no queremos arriesgarte a ti también–.

–Estaré bien–. Gimoteó.

Boruto acarició su mejilla, callándolo de nuevo. No importaba cuando llorase o suplicase, no le dejarían ir con ellos, debía quedarse en el lugar más seguro que existía en el momento; la cueva de Orochimaru. El Sanin les otorgó cobijo y protección, así como armas. Si la guerra continuaba incluso esa región se vería atacada y no lo podían permitir.

Los ojos dorados de Mitsuki brillando por las lágrimas era algo que los rompía por dentro, pero su decisión estaba hecha. Al frente sus colegas les esperaban, Sasuke Uchiha había tomado el lugar del Séptimo, Naruto Uzumaki. Mientras que Sakura Uchiha y Hinata Uzumaki daban lo mejor para proteger a su pueblo. Ellos no podían quedarse atrás.

Sarada abrazó a Mitsuki, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del varón. Boruto abrazó a ambos, siendo el más alto de los tres, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo. Mitsuki se aferró a Sarada, temeroso de dejarla ir. El abrazo se rompió y Mitsuki gimoteó en búsqueda de más contacto.

–Regresaremos–. Dijo Boruto. –Te lo prometemos, Mitsuki–. Sonrió, regalándole un poco más de esperanza al otro.

La luz casi tocándolos, casi saliendo por completo. Era hora de partir y Mitsuki lo sabía. Con miedo los tomó de las manos, una última vez, enlazando sus dedos con ellos y sonriéndoles; sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sus manos temblando.

–Tengan cuidado… por favor–.

Con una afirmación determinada, se soltaron, sintiendo frío. Uchiha y Uzumaki desaparecieron en el espeso bosque, ocultando sus presencias y dejando a Mitsuki llorando en silencio. Antes de que el sol saliera por completo, Mitsuki regresó a la cueva, ocultándose del mundo una vez más.

El Sanin caminaba por los pasillos de su guarida, sus pasos creando eco en el desolado pasillo. Los meses anteriores el lugar había contado con unas cuantas voces más, pero ahora volvía a caer en el mismo silencio de siempre, aunque captaba un aire melancólico. Llegó a su laboratorio principal, el lugar a oscuras y apenas iluminaban las luces dentro de los tanques.

Encontró a su hijo menor, sus ojos tristes y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas delataban que había estado llorado por mucho tiempo. Se acercó, hasta quedar a su lado; el pequeño Mitsuki había crecido hasta rebasar a su progenitor. El Sanin se paró a su lado, y lo observó en silencio.

–Ellos volverán–. Dijo. –Tienen la sangre de los clanes más tercos que existen, después de todo–.

Mitsuki asintió ausente, acarició el enorme tuvo frente suyo con devoción y cariño. Orochimaru siguió la mirada de su hijo; el pequeño embrión de dos meses flotaba en el ácido amniótico falso y a un lado maquinaria mostraba su estado de salud. Habían escogido el peor momento para concebir.

* * *

Mi primera vez escribiendo en un fandom anime, y siento que ya la cague xD Me gusta el ot3 de ellos y pido respeto ya que todos tenemos gustos diferentes :)

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
